1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting display device and a driving method thereof capable of minimizing deviation of current driving capability between driving switching devices of respective pixels, thereby achieving enhanced screen quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pixels of a light emitting display device include driving Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) as constant current elements. Current driving capability of the driving TFTs is greatly affected by the threshold voltage of the driving TFTs.
Accordingly, there is a demand for techniques to correct deviation of current driving capability between driving TFTs of respective pixels.